


When Worlds Collide

by do_or_donut (amharvey2380)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amharvey2380/pseuds/do_or_donut
Summary: This is a True Blood/Angel crossover.  Since the Vamps, creatures, and situations are so different I’m going to use my imagination a little and keep what I like from both shows and merge the two.1.  Vamps are out!  True Blood/New Blood is a thing.2.  Super Vampire speed, I like it so I’m keeping it.  Angel vampires can move just as fast.3.  Angel characters keep their bumpy faces as they vamp out where those from True Blood don’t.





	When Worlds Collide

Spike walked into the bar, it was more his type of place than the posh bars in LA that he had grown used to, it smelled like a bar should, alcohol, grease, body odor, and cheap colognes trying to cover up the body odor. People were talking at their tables, laughing, this was a town where everyone knew each other so when he noticed more and more people staring at him he shoved his hands in his leather duster and walked to the bar.

“What can I get you?” A blonde behind the bar asked. She was thin, older, perky tits for her age though. He could feel a tingle from the magic that came from her but it was nothing like Red’s, or even her former lover Tara.

“Whiskey.” He answered. He looked around, not really sure of what he was looking for. Angel had only told him that he needed to come down to Louisiana, that someone needed his help. He wondered if Angel was just trying to get him out of town. They always had butt heads, always trying to one up each other. Spike loved it, his grandsire… not so much. Thinking of getting on Angels nerves put a small grin on his face. He heard the glass hit the wooden bar, smile still on his face he picked up his whiskey and lifted it in the air towards the bartender. “To Angel.” And downed his shot. The bartender smiled a small smile and he winked and put the glass back on the bar towards her. “Make it a double.”

“To Angel then.” She said, her southern accent twangy and he kind of liked it.

He sat on the stool and looked down at the bar thinking about what he was supposed to be doing here and why. All Angel had told him that he was looking for a young lady, blonde hair, special. He said that she needed protection, that she needed their help. He told him that in his vision that her shirt said Merlotte’s in Bon Temps. She was being attacked in his vision, but couldn’t tell Spike by what.

“You want to see a menu?” The bartender asked.

He wondered if this was the blonde Angel was talking about. She wasn’t in her 20’s maybe early 30’s like Angel had said, but she was the only blonde in the bar, the other being a bottle red head. “Na, but… don’t get me wrong, but are you the only blonde that works ‘ere?”

The woman gave him a weary look, he could tell that she now suspected him more than before. Here he was a big bad vampire, which nobody knew that of course, but he was an outsider, asking about locals, one of their own.

“No, but I’m the only one here tonight. Where are you from anyway?”

There were no more smiles, and even her southern accent seemed a bit less. “A bit a’ places, most currently LA. I work for a law firm, and we needed to speak to her, but all we ‘ave is a description and where she works.

He noticed that some of the tension fell from her shoulders but there were still questions. “Sam!” The woman called back towards the back.

Spike could smell him before he even saw him, he was surprised that he hadn’t noticed the scent until now. The man that came from the back looked like most of the men he had seen around here, he wasn’t very tall, he wasn’t skinny nor fat, his hair dirty blonde peppered with gray throughout, but he wasn’t exactly human. He was a were, maybe a shifter since he didn’t stink as bad as most weres. He watched the blonde whisper in the mans ear hearing bits and pieces. “LA law firm… looking… Sookie… feel right.”

The guy she called Sam kept his eyes on him, his lips thinning with what the bartender was telling him. Suspicion, and apprehension were coming off him in waves.

“So, I hear you are looking for an employee of mine, may I ask what business you have with her?” Sam asked.

“Right, that would be her business mate, not yours.” He said with a small smirk crossing his face. He was happy with what he had, he now had something more to go on, he had a name.

Anger radiated from Sam and Spike enjoyed it. He may be a good guy now, but he still got enjoyment from pissing people off. Of course his favorite being Angel, but since he wasn’t here this tosser would have to do. He picked up his glass, downed the last of his drink, tossed $30 on the bar and walked out the door.

Walking back to his car he answered his ringing phone. It had vibrated several times since he had gotten into town but Spike didn’t want to answer it. He knew Angel was going to mad. “Angel! How ya doin’ ol pal?”

“Spike, Why haven’t you answered until now, and where is my car?” 

“Oi, already miss me do ya?” He said with a smile.

“You know what? I should have never trusted you with this. You don’t answer my calls, you steal my Plymouth, just.”

Spike cut him off, “Listen mate, I couldn’t ‘ave come down here in the bleedin’ Viper. I’m already out of bloody place as it is. I did get her name though, will be no time fore I will be her knight in shinin’ armour.”

“Fine Spike, just do what you went down there to do and get back here. I don’t trust you enough to be on your own to long.” Spike could hear the exasperation in Angels voice and it gave him a little more satisfaction that just stealing his car.

 

Spike sat in the dark motel room, it was just like any other joint he had hidden in from the sun. It was times like these he was glad he didn’t breath, though he had stayed in much worse in his lifetime it wasn’t a HIlton. It had a small fridge that he could store his blood in and a microwave that he could warm it up in. It was quite amazing what science and technology had come up with in such a short time, synthetic blood was pretty damn amazing for his kind, although there weren’t many like him. He knew that vampires of the world just wanted power, and if humans knew about them they could get it. He had actually wondered if Wolfram & Hart was behind the whole coming out, make the demons look like they could be tamed, then become accepted in the mainstream it would be easier for the world to spiral into evil. Every time he would think about it it was bloody brilliant, well it would have been if her was still a soulless demon.

Grabbing his blood and a phone book he sat on the worn line green chair and started to scan the white pages looking for the odd name he had heard in the bar, hoping that last name started at the beginning of the alphabet even if the phone directory was thin.

 

Spike was driving down the gravel driveway coming up to a yellow two story house, it looked like it should be straight out of a movie, or maybe a sitcom of a quirky family within the walls. There was an old yellow civic parked out front and a police cruiser.

Bloody Hell, I’m late! Spike thought parking the black Plymouth beside the civic. Getting out of the car he didn’t small any sign of danger, but he could smell something different. It was a mixture of honey and female, and it was intoxicating. Walking up to the door the smell grew stronger. He listened and heard voices, a woman and a man, husband and wife? But nothing seemed out of place, there was laughter. Maybe her husband is a cop? He wondered knocking on the door.

“Can I help you?” A blonde asked opening the door.

Spike was shocked by her, she was attractive, her blonde hair and sun kissed skin reminded him a bit of Buffy, she was about the same height and body type as well. He almost forgot her question until he noticed that her smile starting to fade.

“Right, I’m lookin’ for Sookie Stack’ouse. I’m from the law firm Wolfram & Hart, could I come in and we could talk?” He said once he snapped back to the present day and what he was here for.

He was taken back when the young lady when she snorted. “I don’t know what you are thinking, and I mean that in the most literal sense, so that means Eric sent you, or maybe even Pam but you can tell them I’m not helping him get out of whatever mess he’s gotten himself into.”

Spike didn’t know what to say, the bint was a bloody loon as the door started to close on him, then it was whipped back open. “Oh, and tell your boss that he needs to stay away from my house. It’s fucking creepy to look out my window and see him. It’s not flattering.” She said slamming the door this time.

Spike stood there staring and the door that was slammed just inches from his nose not knowing what to say. The little fireball had rendered him speechless.

He went back to the car, grabbed a bottle of whiskey he had gotten on his way there and sat on her front porch steps. Figured someone would eventually come out to shoo him off or let his say what he came for, even if it was a bit fuzzy why he was here in the first place.

He sat there remembering when he would sit on Buffy’s deck with her when she wanted to be alone but he would sit silently with her because she needed someone else’s strength. Ten minutes in the bottle and all he could see was her face, tears in her eyes and his heart broke for her all over again. He knew she had moved on, knew that he should as well, and was doing his best to do so, but The Slayer still had his heart and always would, even when her time was finally up. If she was still the only slayer her ticket would have been punched long ago, and last he knew she was more of a teacher now than a slayer. She was in her mid 30’s, and married to some poof, a professor at Cambridge. When he had heard that he couldn’t help but laugh, he was an Alumni after all. 

The door opening brought him back to Louisiana. “Listen bub, I’m not sure who you are, but you can’t just sit on my sister’s door steps all night drinking. That’s what bars are for, or better yet, go home or where ever you came from.”

Spike looked up at the man, Sookie’s brother, the cop. “I get it mate, gotta keep your lil sis safe an’ all, but that’s why I’m ‘ere. To keep lil sis safe an’ wot not.”

The brother put his hand on his hip showing his authority which made Spike huff a small laugh. “Right, give this to ‘er mate, my mobile is on it, let ‘er know I don’t know Eric or Pam. That I’m here for other business, and if she needs me she can give me a ring.”

He was walking away back to the car when he heard the brother call him, “Hey! Is your name really Spike?”

Spike didn’t even turn around, he just waved his hand in the air and answered. “Yep, that’s me.” He got in his car and drove down the gravel drive from the picturesque farm house.

***********

Jason walked back into the house towards the kitchen looking at the card the stranger gave him, Sookie was still sitting at the kitchen table picking at the apple pie she had in front of her. “Did he give you any trouble?” Sookie asked pushing the half slice to Jason.

“Nah, but I don’t think he is from Eric, he kept calling you my little sister, and Eric knows you’re older.” Jason replied putting the card on the table and replacing it with the plate of pie.

Sookie picked up the card and looked at it. “Spike? His name is Spike?” looking up at Jason. “There is no way this is legit. I mean, he’s a vampire, his name is Spike, and did you see what he looked like?”

“Well, it does say he is from LA, you know it’s a whole different world there.”

She did, it was much different from her little town of Bon Temps. She had gone to LA once when Jackson, her now ex husband had wanted to take her with him to one of his conferences. She remembered it was large, busy and loud. After the first day she had a hard time going out anywhere. Being a telepath sucked sometimes, she had been so excited, she wanted to go to Rodeo Dr and buy something, anything. But she couldn’t go anywhere without hearing everyones thoughts, there were just to many to block out. Walking through the airport had been enough and she didn’t leave the hotel for the three days they were there.

Sookie stared at the card, he brow furrowed. “I wonder what he wanted.” She said thinking out loud.

“Oh no you don’t Sookie Stackhouse!” Jason said snatching the card out of her hand and throwing it in the trash.

“Hey.”

“You ain’t getting into that vampire shit again, I’m not going to let you. You’ve gotten the hell out it. At least now the only time they come around is when Eric does his crazy stalker act, and that doesn’t even happen often. Jason chastised.

“I was just curious, maybe we had a rich long lost relative that left us millions of dollars.” Sookie said not taking her brother seriously. She knew he was just being protective, but did he really think she was stupid enough to invite a strange vampire into her home.

“I’ve got to get home, I’m sure Bridgette is pullin her hair out with the girls.” He said putting on his hat and kissing her forehead leaving out the kitchen door.

He popped his head around the corner, “I mean it Sookie, whatever he wants he is bad news, he was sitting on your front porch drinking whiskey for Christ sake.”

With his peace being said he left. Sookie heard the front door close and his cruiser start, gravel crunching as he drove away. Sookie sighed seeing the mess that Jason left behind, the mess that Jason always left behind and took the dishes to the kitchen sink, seeing the card laying on top of the trash. She tried to ignore it as she washed dishes going over the odd night. Did Jason say he was drinking whiskey? Vampires don’t drink. Well, they don’t drink anything other than blood. Maybe she needed to call Eric about her visitor, as much as they had gone through she knew he was nothing more than a pain in the ass and wouldn’t hurt her. He would be honest, he always was and maybe she would get answers.

Sookie dried her hands and picked up the card from the trash walking over to the phone she dialed the number stuck in her memory.

“Why Sookie Stackhouse-Greene. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Eric, you and I both know this isn’t a pleasure. I just need to ask you something.” Sookie said rolling her eyes. She could picture him in all his sexy, how he could look at her with so much lust in his eyes that could make her knees grow weak and give her a stutter.

“What is it lover?”

Even over the phone he could still give her butterflies in her stomach. “Have you ever heard of Wolfram & Hart?” There was noting on the other line, silence, did the call drop she wondered. “Eric?”

“Where did you hear of Wolfram & Hart?” He asked breaking the silence. 

She could hear the tenseness in his voice. If he seemed perturbed then should she be too? “A guy came by the house, gave me his card and said he was from this law firm from LA called Wolfram & Hart. I just wanted to know if you heard about them since he was a vampire.”

“Sookie, since you have never listened to my advice before, listen to it now at least. Stay far away from this guy, and ever further away from that law firm. If you thought the American Vampire league is bad, these guys are evil. 

She could hear the worry still in his voice. “He didn’t seem bad or evil. I mean he didn’t even try to hypnotize me.” 

“You know how people joke about lawyers being soulless and evil, well, Wolfram & Hart are the reason for that stereotype.” His voice was deeper and Sookie could tell he meant what he said.

“They can’t be all that bad, and I’m not so sure he was a lawyer, not with a name like Spike.”

“I’ll be there soon, whatever you do Sookie, do not let him in.” He said and hung up on her before she could say anything back.

Sookie flung herself on the couch, why had she called Eric. “Don’t let him in Sookie, I’m the only vampire you can trust.” She said in a mocking voice to herself. That had been stupid, she should have just googled, and now a thousand year old vampire that she couldn’t ever get fully off her mind was on his way to her house.

She pulled out her laptop and searched for the “evil” law firm. She found it quickly, it looked like a normal site for a boring law firm. There were no references to blood of the innocents, or satanic rituals. There were firms all around the world too, not just in LA. She found the LA office and clicked for more information. It seemed that the CEO was named Angel, no last name found. Maybe it was just an LA thing to just have the one name like Prince, or Cher, or Spike, or maybe those were actually last names which would make more sense. 

Finding nothing out of the normal on the site she put her laptop down on the floor and started flipping through the channels even though she really didn’t even see what was on the screen. Her thoughts kept going to the blonde in the leather duster. Though he wasn’t as tall as Eric, and of course his hair was dyed but it worked for him. He did have sexy blue eyes, His were more of a frosted grey blue whereas Eric's more of a clear blue ocean with a hint of gold. She closed her eyes to picture the strangers face again and couldn’t hide her smile, when she had hurled accusations at him his brow furrowed and he leaned his head to the right, it made her think of a puppy that was confused at a new noise. Spike, the vampire puppy she thought laughing out loud at her own joke.

She flipped of the TV not even interested and started putting on her shoes. She knew two things. One, she didn’t want to be here when Eric showed up. It had been a long time since she had been with a man and Eric had a way to always seduce her when it had been a while. And two, she wanted no part in vampire problems, she had a lifetime worth of those that even the best therapist couldn’t help her, and sex with Eric would equal as vampire troubles.

 

******

Spike sat at the boot in the bar, he had ordered some wings and a beer thinking about the firecracker earlier. He had to admit, she had a pari of steel balls to speak to a vampire like that. She looked like a fragile little thing, but in all his years he knew looks could be deceiving.

A plate of wings were placed in front of him and he looked up from his thoughts to see a large black man dressed in a neon green fishnet shirt, a pair of leather pants and wore more makeup than any of the ladies in the bar.

“Look what we have here. A sexy piece of fair haired meat.” The man said snapping his fingers.

Spike wasn’t uncomfortable by the man, or of his sexual preference. It was nothing new to him being hit on by men, he wasn’t sure if it was the high cheekbones or just the simple fact that he lived in LA, but right now he just wanted to drink his beer and eat his wings in peace. He needed to figure a way to keep the girl safe and get home. “Right mate, although I must say you are prettier than more than ‘alf the birds in this joint, I just don’t swing that way.” Spike responded with a smirk.

“Hmmmmmmm.” The man almost groaned looking Spike up and down like he was dinner, or desert. “I can always get a straight man to curve a little honey, and with that accent, I could fall in love.” He said raising his hands in mock praise. “What brings you to these parts vanilla?”

Spike noticed blonde hair from the corner of his eye. He had gotten used to picking up on blondes when they entered a room, always in hopes it would be his Slayer. But it was Sookie, he nodded towards her and answered. “She does.”

Spike noticed the sparkle vanish from his eyes and his body tensed. “I should have fucking known. Oh hell no, I’m not getting pulled into this shit ever a-fucking-gain.” The man turned around and headed towards the bar. Spike heard him talking to himself about vampires, crazy ass fairies, and werewolves.

Spike watched her as she stopped and talked to the redhead waitress. She was comfortable here, her smile natural, and she looked like she didn’t have a care in the world. The man who had just been hitting on him moments before leaned over and whispered in her ear. They both looked at him and her smile disappeared. Spike smiled and raised his beer as a toast.

She straightened her back and walked to him sitting on the other side of the booth. “Listen, I don’t know what you want, but unless you are here to tell me I had a long lost rich uncle who died and left me millions of dollars I’m not sure I want anything to do with a selfish, soulless vampire who shows up at my house uninvited, then shows up at my work drinking beer… and eating wings?” She said, the last part coming out slower and more confused than angry.

“I was feelin’ a lil’ peckish.” Spike answered taking a bite from a drumstick.

Confusion never left her face.”What are you?”

“Well pet, you were half right. Vampire? Yes. Soulless? No.” He said with his mouth full. “An’ I could ask the same for you. Are you part demon? You don’t smell like any human I’ve ever met, an’ you don’t smell like any demon I’ve ever met either.” He said, satisfied he was getting somewhere with her at least.

“I’m not a demon. Are demons even real?” She asked.

“Damn right they’re real. Got all sorts of them too, though they normally stick to the shadows and wot not.” He said cleaning his hands from the messy wing sauce. “So ya know what I am, tit for tat pet. What are you?”

He watched as she shifted in her seat, she didn’t want to talk about her, but he figured she was still curious since she hadn’t left yet.

“What do you want from me? I’m guessing there is no will full of money.”

Spike smiled, she wasn’t going to answer his question. “Imma contractor with Wolfram & Hart. You may think this is a bit loony but the head wanker that sent me here gets these visions, an’ he got one of you, told me to get down ‘ere an’ save ya from a big bad.” He wondered how much she would believe, but he figured it would be better just to lay it all on the table.

She sat there staring at him, she didn’t seem freaked out or even skittish. He let her sit in silence while it sunk in finishing off his beer. 

“So you have a soul?” She asked finally breaking the silence.

He couldn’t believe it, out of everything he just said all she got out of it was that he was a vampire with a soul. He couldn’t help but smile at her, she really was an odd one, or a bloody loon. “I tell you that you are in dire straights an’ that’s all you get from our conversation this far?”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that, I’ve been in more trouble due supes than I could count on yours and my hands and toes combined. So, whats this big bad thats out to get me? Vampire? Were? A God? I’ve seen it all , and frankly, I’ve stopped caring about that part of life three years ago when I had to….” She didn’t finish her sentence.

Spike could see a flash of pain cross her face, he lifted his eyebrow hoping she would continue, but figured she wouldn’t share what seemed like a great loss with someone she just met, and definitely had no trust in. Her shoulders slumped, he could see her age right in front of him now and he felt a little tug from his chest seeing the sadness in her eyes. Oh no soul, there is none of that he told himself.

“Listen, thanks for coming all this way to try to protect me, but if something is after me then I can handle myself. If it happens to get to hairy i have a thousand year old vampire who will help.”

He noticed her voice wasn’t as strong as earlier. “Love, I’m just ‘ere to help. I really wouldn’t want to see anything happen to you. You seem like a sweet bird.” He told her trying to relay in his tone all the sincerity he meant.

“Spike is it?” She asked and he nodded. “You seem like a nice guy, but honestly, I’ve never met a vampire that did anything for anyone else. They all have their own agenda’s and will use anyone that can be of help to them not caring who it hurts or even who it kills. I have no reason to believe that you are any different.”

“Damn pet, someone of the undead variety broke your heart to slivers.” He said. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud but he had always had a problem of blurting out his thoughts.

Her frown deepened and she didn’t say anything, she stared at the table and he could tell she was reliving the past again. He sat with her in silence thinking of his own broken heart. Though he was happy for Buffy’s happiness, or he guessed she was. The demon in him wanted her, but the man wanted her happy.

“Fairy.” She said breaking the silence and his thoughts.

“Who? The cook?” Spike asked confused.

Sookie started to laugh. She was beautiful in even in her sadness, but when this girl laughed she was bright like the sunshine.

“I’ll be right back, please don’t go anywhere.” She said getting up from the table and headed toward the bar. He watched as she moved, her hips swaying with each step. He knew she had seen a lot and been through much more and admired her. She seemed sad about something or somethings of her past but not bitter, she was still talking to him and asked him to not go anywhere after all. She seemed strong, body, mind and soul. Well he wasn’t sure about body, she seemed able enough, nothing like a slayer, but of course that’s a rarity, or once was. Out of nowhere his thoughts drifted to what her skin would taste like, would it be as good as she smelled? Quickly shoving the thought out of his mind, she didn’t seem to be a one night stand type and didn’t want to stay longer than necessary just to get between the sheet with her. There were loads of women in LA that would give him a good shag with just a snap of his fingers. Upon seeing her come back he quickly stared at the table, knowing he got caught watching her. She put a filled glass in front of him, and a bottle of New Blood beside it.

“Aren’t you afraid of what they will say pet?” He asked his blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

“Of what who will say?” She asked surprised.

Spike looked around and saw the people in the bar glancing at them, some fully staring. “They don’t like me, whispers of me being a vampire an’ such.”

She smiled at him, it looked like true innocents if he hadn’t noticed the twinkle in her eyes. “Oh, you think what they are saying is bad, you should hear what they are thinking.”

“You’re a bloody telepath!” He said smiling. “I knew a telepathic fish once, name was George.”

Sookie looked at him disbelief. “A fish?”

“Well, a demon fish.” He answered taking a drink of the beer.

“By the by, Lafayette is gay, but I’m the fairy… well, part fairy.”

“That explains it. You are part demon.”

Sookie looked offended, “Am not, I’m part fairy, not demon!”

“Love, ‘ave you ever seen a fairy in true form? I mean yea, they cross this plane and they are all irresistible sex machines, but if you really saw one, ya’d shit your nickers. They may ‘ave a more glamorous name, but they are demons all the same. Oh the fairy tails spin them as sweet and all that rot, but true fairy tales are evil, just like fairies, hence the name of em.” Spike took a drink of his beer watching for a reaction. One of his favorite things to do, but hoping that he didn’t truly insult her.

“Huh,” She breathed out, Spike could see her thoughts crossing her features. “I never thought of it that way.” He could only smile. He was enjoying this one so far. “Now it’s my turn.” Sookie said looking at the food and drink on the table. “You are a vampire right?”

Spike smiled and crossed his hands behind his head leaning back against the booth sucking air between his teeth. “Thought we’d established that pet, a vampire with a soul.”

“Then how are you eating? Drinking? I’ve known a lot of vampires and they don’t live off anything but blood, synthetic or human.” 

So she hadn’t met any real vampires, just the nancy boys and prissy girls. “There are different clans in the vampire world.”

“Like cults?” She asked full of confusion and curiosity.

He couldn’t help but laugh, for someone who thought she knew all about vampires she still needed some learning. “No, not cults, more like races of vampires.”

He didn’t say anything more just letting her digest something she hadn’t known. As she was thinking he studied her face more closely. Thick black lashes framed her dark brown eyes, skin kissed by the sun, her top lip very defined and her bottom lip was more pouty. Blonde hair fell out of the tie she had it in framing her face. He could undoubtedly see where she was part fairy, she was beautiful, almost shining, and she smelt like heaven. His thoughts drifting back to Buffy and the similarities of the two women. Sure the woman in front of him didn’t have slayer strength, but she seemed somewhat intelligent, although, how intelligent could she be by telling him so much and not even knowing him. It was brave, just like his slayer, so trusting like his slayer. He could see Buffy and Sookie hitting it off. They even had odd names.

“Spike?” She said waving her hand in front of his face.

“What? Sorry pet, were just los’ in thought an all.” He answered, realizing she had been trying to get his attention. He could see she got nervous since his daydreaming and kicked himself for it. He needed to get her back. 

“A girl?” She asked. Spike just stated at her as she looked down and tore a napkin in her hand into tiny pieces.

“Ain’t it always?” He answered as small smile playing on his lips trying to hide the sadness that was surly across his face.

“Eric told me that I should stay away for you, that Wolfram & Hart are bad news.” She said looking up form her napkin confetti.

“Yeah, well Eric sounds like a prat if you ask me. Not all of us you meet are bad. ‘ell, I ‘ave a sodding soul.” Spike didn’t usually get so defensive, but he was there to help, and nothing else. He was used to trust issues with those around him, he just felt hurt for some reason that she couldn’t and she seemed to trust someone that had apparently hurt her in the past. He knew that he was being unreasonable, but disappointment still set in. It was like the past always repeating itself with him. “Every bloody time.”

“Look Spike, thanks for warning be, but I really can take care of myself.” She said as she started grabbing her bag and scooting out of the booth. “It was nice meeting you, but I’ve really got to go. I’m sure any minute a very large blonde vampire is going to show up in town and I’d rather be somewhere that he can’t be invited in.”

Spike watched her as she got ready to depart, he wasn’t going to try to stop her of course even though a part of him wanted to. He was enjoying her company, she wasn’t afraid of him, nor was she looking for something from him. Hell he was there to help and she didn’t even want that. “You’ve got my mobile pet, if you need me just call. I can’t fly but I’m fast, and I can give a punch as well as take one. Plus I’ve got a game face that could give a human a pause.” He told her.

Sookie turned to leave then paused and turned around to face Spike. “So, is your name really Spike?”

He just smiled and asked. “Is your name really Sookie?”

She smiled back at him, one of those blinding smiles, “Surely you have another name, that couldn’t have been your given one.”

“William.” He answered and watched as she visibly paled. It looked like she was about to faint, her hands fell flat on the table for support. Spike shuffled out of the booth and put his arm around her waist for support. He wasn’t sure what spurred the sudden attack but he wasn’t going to let the girl faint and bust her pretty head open.

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, “I’m sorry, I’m okay.”

He released her but made sure he was still close by just in case. He noticed that her color was slowly coming back and she had relaxed. He wasn’t sure what had happened and curiosity was getting the better of him. “You really okay luv?” he asked, worry in his voice. “maybe you should sit down, or I could drive you home.”

“No, really I’m okay. It’s just that…” She started to say, be held on to her words hoping she would finish but she didn’t. “Thanks Spike. I am okay. I can’t leave my car here, gotta get to work tomorrow and it’s not like you will be up to bring me back.” She said giving a pathetic smile.

“I could bring you back tomorrow Sookie. You really don’t look well.”

“I work the day shift, you’d be in worse condition at noon than I am right now. You know the sun and all, sleeping and the bleeds.”

“Nah, all that is for them poof vampires.” He said rolling his eyes. “I’m of a different breed ‘member. I don’t get the bleeds, plus I stole my bosses car and he’s got it set up all nice where the sun can’t penetrate enough to burn me. LIke SPF 100,”

He could see her thinking, whether it his offer or new information about some vampires. “It’s very kind of you, but if Eric shows up I don’t think it would be a good idea if you are anywhere around.”

Spike took a good look at her and noticed that she did look much better, and he didn’t want to push her, he needed, even wanted to gain her trust for some stupid reason. It wasn’t like he was going to be around long, get the job down and get back to LA where he could be a pain in Angels ass again. “You be safe Ms. Stack’ouse, stay out of trouble.” He said with a wink.

“Trouble is this ones middle name.” The redhead said placing a beer in front of him.

“Pfffft, Thanks Arlene.” Sookie said smiling at them both. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and again, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Spike.”

Spike watched her as she left the bar, her legs tanned and athletic, she really did have a nice shape.

He felt a slap on his arm. “Hey, you keep your eyes to yourself Mister. You just don’t ogle a lady like that.” The redhead said.

“Right.” He said raising his glass as a toast. “gotta be all gentlemanly like.” He downed the glass and put a $50 on the table. “ave a good evening’ Arlene.” He said as he walked towards the door.


End file.
